Iridan
Iridan is a silver succubus from Branoos, the Hellish Plane of Destruction. She left this place pretty early in her life though, and is usually seen wandering from world to world, having no place she really calls "home". She would typically stay in one location for a while until she grows bored and goes elsewhere, seeking adventure, exotic meals and new experiences along the way. Iridan is a very clever and determined individual, who usually excels at whatever she focuses on, displaying a quick mind and a great strength of will. She absolutely hates losing though, and can throw amost childish tantrums when it happens. She also makes no effort to hide the contempt she has at those who display weakness or give up. She can be cruel and merciless, passionate and very impulsive, and could suddenly throw away the results of years of patient work on a simple whim. Iridan first served as a soldier during the great Tenebris War against Heaven. She was under the command of a certain fire succubus named Menyssan. She grew angry at the carefree way with which Menyssan handled her unit and challenged her for the title of commander. Much to her surprise, Menyssan gave up the title willingly, with no resistance. For a while, Iridan displayed great leadership skills and the unit did very well under her command. Unfortunately, this brought them to the attention of Heaven, and a massive force was sent to annihilate them. Outnumbered and overwhelmed Iridan had felt their chances were slim, but thanks to a brilliant strategy developed and implemented by their former commander she and her unit were saved. After the battle Iridan saw Menyssan as a true leader and wished to remain under her command. This respect more or less developed into an intense crush. However, once again infuriated by Menyssan's nonchalance, Iridan took a new path on her own, suddenly intrigued by the political world and quickly moving up in the Hell hierarchy. She resided in Acheron for a couple dozen of years, before growing bored again. She now spends most of her time in Felarya, fascinated by its mystery, and drawn by the great hunting ground it provides. She has made her home in the Ascarlin mountains. Skills Unlike others silver succubi, Iridan is not so expert at modelling her facial expressions. Sure she can take on an innocent look, but not for very long, and she would have trouble displaying a perfectly blank face when she is angry. However, she possesses an intensely piercing stare that seems to probe deep into your soul, and that few can withstand when used at its fullest. She is also incredibly skilled at adjusting the magnetic attraction and repulsion of her body, using hundreds of small shurikens in battle as both armor and weapon. She has never been seen using other magic and it is rumored that she can't use it at all. Iridan is a deadly predator, who won't have any qualms whatsoever about savoring and gobbling up her prey, regardless of their pleas for mercy. She is not a patient hunter though, and will usually just rush in, without trying to conceal her presence at all. Her favorite are heavily armored soldiers. When encountering a party of them, she would just fly over them, letting her strong magnetic attraction grab victims off the ground. She loves to tease her prey by letting them float around her for a while before gobbling them up, barely using her hands at all in the process. She always swallows her prey with their armor on, as her strong stomach has no problem digesting iron or steel. * Credits to XLRP for ideas to develop Iridan and her background. Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters